


Come, Leave Happy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen & Jared meet at an IHOP over the holidays.

  
Warning: Public Sex at an IHOP.  Surreal Fiction. It’s inappropriate in so many ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Before they left Vancouver to spend the holidays with their respective families in Texas, they arranged to meet between Christmas and New Year’s at an IHOP halfway between Dallas and San Antonio.

 

Jensen looked around the IHOP.  Families, friends eating together, a handful of people eating alone, waitresses checking on tables and no one was paying attention to him and Jared.  More to the point, no one, but him, was paying attention to Jared, who was eating a sausage link like he was eating a little cock.

 

Puckering his lips, Jared sucked the link into his mouth and pushed it back out with his tongue.  Holding it between his thumb and finger, he rubbed the tip of his tongue over the end of the link and licked up the side.  Jensen shifted in his seat trying to hide his growing hard on with a napkin.

 

Their waitress was refilling Jensen’s coffee cup.  “Is there anything I can get for you?”

 

Jensen shook his head no and took a bite of his pancakes.  Jared stopped licking the sausage link and smiled, “Yes. May we have some extra butter?”

 

“Of course?”  The waitress walked off.

 

“What do you want” Jensen cleared his throat. “with extra butter.”

 

 “Butter is good for lots of things.”  Jared smiled at him and held a sausage link close to Jensen’s face. “It’s good on links or on your cock when you shove it hard in my tight pink hole.”

 

Jensen dropped his fork onto his plate. A loud clang bounced around the restaurant.  Two old ladies at the next table looked over disapprovingly of the noise. After smiling his apology to the ladies, Jensen turned frowning at Jared. “Keep your voice down or better yet, watch what you say!” Jensen hissed.  

 

He jumped when the waitress set a small container of butter on the table on her way to check on other customers.

 

Jared was innocence personified. “What?” He used a finger to smear butter on the sausage link  “It’s not like I said this sausage link reminds me of your cock when it’s hard as steel with pre-cum leaking down the shaft.”

 

“Let’s pay the bill and get out of here.” Jensen said as he leaned over the table toward Jared.

 

“Why waste time?” Jared leaned over the table and pulled Jensen into a kiss.  When Jensen opened his mouth in surprise, Jared thrust his tongue in.  His tongue licked in and out of Jensen’s mouth.  Jensen moaned afraid to open his eyes because he knew everyone in the restaurant had to be paying attention now. Then he was let go as suddenly as he was grabbed.  Jensen realized the noise hadn’t stopped.  He opened his eyes, looking around.  People were eating, still ignoring them.  

 

Jared swept his arm across the table knocking all their dishes and cups to the floor with a loud crash.  Jensen watched as Jared climbed up on the table, kneeling with his crotch level with Jensen’s face.

 

“Can I bring you gentleman anything?” The waitress was standing by their table.

 

“We need more maple syrup.” Jared said without looking away from Jensen’s eyes.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Oh yeah, please warm it.” Jared added.

 

Jensen watched Jared pull his shirt over his head and throw it behind him.  Jared’s hands unbuttoned his jeans; his hand slowly, so slowly, pulled the zipper down.  It sounded so loud that Jensen looked around the restaurant. Everyone was engrossed in food and dining companions.  When Jensen looked back, Jared’s jeans were pulled down to mid thigh and he was stroking his hard cock.  

 

“Sorry about the pancakes.” Jared nodded to the mess on the floor. “Let me make it up to you.”

 

As on cue the waitress put a little pitcher of syrup on the table as she walked by.  Jared stuck his finger in the syrup. “Perfect temperature”, as he rubbed syrup on Jensen’s bottom lip.  He smiled as Jensen’s tongue licked away the syrup.

 

Jared scooted around, pulled his underwear and pants off and lay down on the table.  As Jensen watched, Jared poured warm syrup across his chest, sighing as the liquid hit his nipples.  Jensen’s eyes followed the pitcher down to Jared’s hard cock, followed the syrup as it was poured on the engorged cock and balls.  His eyes caressed Jared’s body back up to his face.  Jared’s expression was one of ecstasy, like he was getting the best fucking of his life.

 

Jensen stood up so suddenly he crashed into a woman.  “Excuse me”, she said and moved toward the bathrooms.  He turned back to look at Jared spread out on the table, covered in warm maple syrup.  Jared hissed in pleasure as Jensen licked up his cock to the head.  Cum mixed with maple syrup is very tasty, Jensen thought as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and let his pants and underwear drop to the floor.

 

He licked up Jared’s chest to his lips.  Jared opened his mouth tasting the syrup on Jensen’s tongue.  They kissed open-mouth making wet, sucking sounds. When Jensen felt Jared reach down to stroke his cock, he broke the kiss moaning.  Jared licked up the front of Jensen’s neck to his chin, biting it.   

 

Jensen looked down at Jared’s aroused face. With a quick kiss on the lips, Jensen kissed down Jared’s neck, down to his nipples, licking, feeling the sticky syrup on his lips warm from Jared’s body.  As Jensen licked down his stomach, Jared raised up on his elbows so he could continue stroking Jensen’s cock.  

 

Jared wrapped his fingers in Jensen’s hair and let out a loud moan as Jensen slowly pushed down on his cock.  Jensen began moving up and down, feeling the veins with his tongue.  A bittersweet taste filled his mouth.

 

“How you two doing?” The waitress asked.

 

Jensen pulled off Jared’s cock to ask, “Do you have any lube?”

 

“Let me see.” She said and walked off.

 

Jared pushed a little on Jensen’s head to remind him of what he was doing before he was so rudely interrupted.  Jensen grinned at him and went back to sucking cock.

 

“I found some in the kitchen.”  The lube was set down by Jared’s thigh.  Jensen picked it up. Strawberry flavored. Jensen chuckled, well it was an IHOP, and squeezed some on his fingers.  He pushed one of Jared’s legs up forcing him to lie back on the table.  Jensen circled the pink hole with one finger as he leaned over to lick syrup off Jared’s balls.  He pushed one finger in as he sucked a ball into his mouth, running his tongue over it.  A second finger pushed in as he moved to the other ball licking it clean.  Jared was panting above him, holding onto the sides of the table.  When Jensen rubbed across Jared’s prostate, he yelled loud enough Jensen was sure people at the neighboring Holiday Inn heard him.

 

Jensen stood up to lube his cock when Jared grabbed the lube. Jared squeezed some into his hand and got Jensen all nice and slick.  Then he scooted his ass down near the edge of the table and put his sock clad feet on Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen smiled at him and said, “Line me up.” Jared reached down and lined Jensen’s cock up with his hole, and Jensen didn’t have any trouble pushing in hard and deep.

 

After a couple of thrusts, the waitress appeared over Jensen’s shoulder. “Still good?”

 

Jared moaned, “Yeah, he’s still good.”

 

Jensen turned his head and winked at the waitress. Then he clutched Jared’s thighs and started thrusting hard enough, Jared had to grab hold of the sides of the table that was banging against the wall.  Jensen heard pitchers, glasses, and plates rattle in the rhythm of his thrusts around him.  And his and Jared’s moans.

 

Jared’s hole clinched tight around his cock.  Jensen reached between Jared’s legs to stroke his sticky, hard cock.  Jared’s started panting loudly, his hips moved to meet Jensen’s thrusts.  Cum spilled out of Jared’s cock all over Jensen’s hand.

 

Jensen lay down on top of Jared, kissing him as he thrust faster and deeper inside him. Jared wrapped his legs around his ass, heels digging in.  Throwing his head back, he came deep inside Jared with a moan.

 

They laid on the table, stuck together with cum and syrup, panting.  The waitress laid the bill beside them. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

 

The End


End file.
